Seeing is Believing
by Thranduil's Lover
Summary: Harry has been continuously dreaming about a certain pair of grey eyes. One day at the ministry he runs into a certain someone with very familiar eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter characters. I use them for my own amusement and I am not making any sort of profit off of them.

Harry woke up with a start, breathing heavily and stared up at the dark green canopy over his bed. Every night for the past three weeks he has woken up from the same dream, a dream of startling grey eyes that felt like they were searching through his soul. Harry had never felt anything like this in all 25 years of his life. Every time he woke from these dreams, he felt lost without those eyes staring at him. Every night he dreaded going back to sleep because he would see those eyes but he longed to sleep for the same reason. Harry sighed and rolled over to look at the muggle alarm clock he had set on his bedside table. The glowing red letters of the clock told him it was 4:37 in the morning. He groaned, knowing he couldn't go back to sleep he got up out of bed to make his morning tea.

Once Harry finished his morning routine, he decided he would ask Hermione about his reoccurring dream to see if she could make sense of it. He could only live with five to six hours of sleep every night for so long before he inevitably crashed. With that thought in mind he left for work and vowed to visit Hermione during lunch.

Harry walked into the office that he shared with Ron, his Auror partner of 4 years. He placed his robes on the back of his chair, went to his desk and saw a large stack of files piled on his desk. He groaned allowed and Ron looked up from the file he was working on.

"I know mate. Desk duty for the week it seems," Ron announced while staring dejectedly at the towering pile on his desk, threatening to tip over. Harry sighed and sat down at his desk. He picked up the first file in the stack and got to work.

"I'm going out to lunch with Luna and Neville," Ron exclaimed while grabbing his robes that were splayed across the black leather sofa.

"Alright mate, see you when you get back." Harry replied, setting down his quill and waiting for Ron to leave. Once Ron left the office Harry pulled on his robes and left to go to the floo. He threw floo powder down into the fireplace and arrived a Hermione and Ron's house. Harry arrived, stumbling out of the fireplace. He still hasn't gotten the hang of the floo system, despite being part of the wizarding world for nearly 15 years now. "Hermione!" Harry yelled out as he walked towards her personal office.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Questioned Hermione from her place behind her desk. "I was just finishing up the last chapter of my new charms book," she said while looking imploringly at Harry.

"I thought we could have lunch together today, seeing as Ron is out with the two lovebirds" Harry proclaimed. Hermione looked at him doubtfully but nodded in agreement as she got up from her chair and walked towards the kitchen. She pulled out a delicious looking

Pot roast from the fridge and warmed it up with a heating charm.

"Mrs. Weasley sent to over yesterday and I haven't had a chance to try it yet. Now, I know something is bothering you so set the table and tell me what's going on," Hermione uttered while placing the pot roast on the table. Harry nodded in reply and began to set the table for two. He poured Hermione and himself a glass of water and sat down across from her while she served them both. When finished, she stared at him, waiting for him to start explaining. Harry took a bite of his meal to avoid talking for a minute. Hermione just continued to look at him and Harry sighed, knowing he should tell her sooner rather than later from personal experience.

"I've been having the same dream every night for the past three weeks of shining grey eyes. They look at me and I feel like I know them. I want to know them" Harry rushed out and continued. "They stare at me and I know those eyes know everything about me but I know nothing of them. Is this normal? Am I just making a big deal out of nothing?" Harry asked while looking at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Harry, I will look into it but its likely they are just dreams," Hermione said while staring at Harry. She took a bite out of her pot roast and asked "Do you need any dreamless sleep potions?"

"No that's alright Hermione but thank you."

Harry walked out of the fireplace and arrived back at the ministry. He sighed, he had hoped Hermione would be able to come up with a solution to his problem. If Hermione couldn't solve the problem, no one would be able to. Harry was absentmindedly walking towards the elevator when he crashed into somebody who dropped pieces of parchment and quills on the floor. Harry bent over to pick up the fallen items and started to stutter out an apology when he looked up and saw gleaming grey eyes staring back at him. Harry dropped everything he picked up in shock when he realized he had been dreaming about Draco Malfoy's eyes for almost a month. Malfoy had grown quite well was the first thing he noticed. His features had smoothed out from the last time Harry had seen him. He wore navy blue robes that were tailored to fit his long, lean frame and Harry swore he never saw anyone look as stunning as he did in that moment.

"Potter, would you kindly stop staring at me and help with these papers" Malfoy said while shuffling his papers into a disorganized pile. "One would think that an Auror would know how to walk correctly but yet I am astounded at how little I know."

Harry's brain seemed to turn on at the insult but he said nothing as he piled up papers into his hands. He handed the papers over to Malfoy and blushed slightly when their fingers brushed against each other. Malfoy looked at him questioningly with those grey eyes and Harry suddenly felt an urge to do something very foolish.

"Draco, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight." Harry rushed out while holding Draco's gaze.

"What kind of game are you playing Potter." Draco questioned while glaring suspiciously at Harry.

"No game I promise. Just come to dinner with me tonight. You can leave at any time, I give you my word."

"My, my Potter your word. Well I suppose I could clear my schedule tonight, as long as I pick the place." Draco smirked at Harry as Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Well then pick me up at six sharp tonight Potter." Draco commented as he left from sight, his robes swishing as he walked away.

Harry smiled at the sight and walked towards the elevator. He got on and pressed his floor number, feeling as if a weight has been lifted of his shoulders. There was always something about Draco that got under his skin and now hopefully, Draco would really get under his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is nice," Harry said looking around the elaborately decorated restaurant. It was lit with soft glowing lights that floated above each table. The walls were adorned with candelabra wall scone's with the walls colored a shimmering gold.

Draco smirked "Malfoy's don't do anything half assed. Now Potter, care to tell me why we are here?" Draco said raising an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Harry had no answer. He couldn't think of anything that he could Malfoy, besides the truth which would make him sound insane. He couldn't tell Malfoy that he had been dreaming about him for weeks and that he thought he was the best looking cookie on the desert plate. "I want to get to know you better." Harry said truthfully. Shock came over Draco's features for a second but went away as soon as it came. Harry probably wouldn't have even seen it if he wasn't staring at Draco.

"Bollocks Potter! I don't believe you for a second. I think I know why you wanted me here." Draco smirked slyly and began to lean over the table. "You want me." Harry started shaking his head, but Draco interrupted "Don't deny it Potter, I saw you staring at me at the ministry. You could barely keep your eyes to yourself." Harry couldn't deny it, he was staring at Draco but not for the reason he was thinking. He really did want to know Draco, and find out why he is so captivated by his eyes.

"I do want you Draco. Anyone with eyes could see that but I also want to know you. I want to be with you, in whatever way I can."

Draco was stunned. He had not excepted such an honest answer from the man. He stared at Potter trying to determine what game he was playing, or if he was even playing a game at all. Harry silently berated himself for saying such things. He didn't even mean to say them out loud, all he did was think them and suddenly it was like the words flew out of his mouth. Just then, the waiter came by with their food and the two men were momentarily distracted.

"If I find out this is some sick joke, so help me Salazar I will kill you. But as of now, I want to see where this goes." Draco said while looking towards Harry's brilliant green eyes. Harry didn't know what made Draco change his mind but he was thrilled. He smiled warmly at the boy and the two began to eat, chatting as if they were old friends.

"Harry, I think I've found out a way to fix your problem." Hermione came in to Harry's flat a month later but stopped when she saw two half naked men lounging on the couch.

"What problem? You never told me about any problem before." Draco glared accusingly at Harry while awaiting an explanation. Harry shrugged sheepishly and told Hermione,

"I haven't had any more dreams since I've started dating Draco. They all just vanished the more I saw of him." Harry looked at Draco, "I used to have dreams of your eyes every night before I met you in the ministry. They just went away once we got together. I figured it was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing, Harry. Those dreams lead you to Draco. Magic works in mysterious ways and your magic thought you needed him in some way so it lead you to him through your dreams." Hermione explained smiling widely.

"So you've always wanted me." Draco grinned and wrapped his long, wiry arms around Harry's middle and placed his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe I have." Harry leaned back and kissed Draco, smiling as the blond boy kissed back.


End file.
